The Cat and the Knight
by EmD23
Summary: PoR setting. This is just my take on the Kieran/Lethe support conversations that were planned but never made it to the final game. Kieran and Lethe interaction.
1. C Support

**A/N: **It's been a while since I've used Lethe, and it's hard to write Kieran for more than a few sentences XD. Characterization may be off, in any case. Then again, this is just to please my mind as we were robbed of this interesting support pairing. So I'm not looking to tell an amazing story, just writer my take on what it could have been…

**C Support Conversation**

Lethe had decided, after much thought, that most of the beorc present were a bunch of idiots. Apart from Ike, they were all weak, bumbling fools. That is, except for Soren, but something told Lethe that he wasn't exactly a beorc either.

Mordecai, however, seemed to get along just fine with everyone.

Lethe sighed. Perhaps she was being too hard, but it was hard to break a habit.

Their small but growing group was on their way to board a ship that would take them to Begnion. They had a few new recruits from the prison they had visited not long ago. Speaking of which…

"Ah, there you are! You are the Laguz Lethe, are you not?"

Lethe looked at the beorc that was stupid enough to talk to her when she had clearly broken away from camp to be alone.

"Yes. And you are?"

"I!" the man began dramatically, "am a knight! Crimean Royal Knights Fifth Platoon, Captain Kieran!"

"What do you want?" Lethe asked, already annoyed.

"I wish to test myself against your savagery!" Kieran proclaimed.

Lethe's eyes narrowed. "Savagery?" hissed the Cat Laguz in rage. "The only savages are you humans, who use steel to harm others for the sake of it, because you are too weak to do it with your puny beorc hands!"

"You misunderstand!" Kieran said. "It was meant as a compliment! I've heard that the Laguz fight with a savage and graceful style that would make any man jealous! I asked the other Laguz, Mordecai, if he could spar with me, but he refused. He said you might be up for it."

"Why would I spar with you?" Lethe scoffed. "You beorc are so weak and pathetic. Ike asked to spar with me as well. Do you really think you can handle the might of Gallia's warriors?"

"Weak and pathetic? I will not allow you to insult me or the Crimean Royal Knights! I am a hard-edged soldier! No matter the situation, I never cower! All enemies who see me tremble! They probably heard of when I fought the Giant Dragonfly in the Plains of-"

"You're an idiot," Lethe interrupted. And leaving the red-clad beorc to his ramblings, she walked away.

* * *

Review please. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. B Support

**B Support Conversation**

Lethe was tired. Oh so very tired. They had recently fought in the battle at the huge bridge with Petrine as the enemy general. Needless to say, it had been one of their more difficult fights. At least Ranulf had joined them on the field this time, and Jill had even managed to recruit that lazy man, Haar.

Lethe stretched and sat back against the tree she was positioned under. While she had now to come accept the beorc and usually ate with them, there were times when she preferred to be alone. Now was one of those times. She had warned Ranulf though, so that the blue cat would not get worried.

It was quiet. So quiet in fact, that Lethe could easily fall asleep. Not that she ever would, as that would only get her killed. However, she had no more time to think as an axe came flying out of nowhere and embedded itself above her head. Lethe sprang up, ready to attack, when she saw someone approaching. It was that red-headed idiot, Kieran.

"My apologies!" Kieran exclaimed. "My training is so tough and vigorous that I sometimes lose control of myself."

"Watch where you're throwing that thing…" Lethe growled. Kieran stared at her. "Anyway, why are you here training? Shouldn't you be celebrating Petrine's fall with the others?"

"Ah! While our victory over such a powerful and worthy opponent is a joyous thing, one must not celebrate for long," he replied.

"Why?" Lethe asked.

"Petrine is just one soldier. There are many more standing in our way to liberate beautiful Crimea and accomplish Princess Elincia's dream," Kieran said, sounding oddly quiet. "And a soldier must always train. Must always strive to improve so that they do not die on the battlefield. I have done my share of celebrating."

"Continuously training to improve and keep your life," Lethe mused. "Wise words, beorc."

"And I continue to improve!" Kieran suddenly yelled dramatically. "I am the most powerful warrior the enemy will ever encounter, for I have a fire in my soul. This fire is my love for Crimea. I shall train till I bleed out, until my body dries up from the sweat I have lost, so that I am worthy enough to stand beside Princess Elincia!"

"If you do that, you'll die," Lethe replied. "And it would be a disgrace to any soldier to die from training."

"The Bishop Rhys said the same thing. At any rate, I have to prepare, for the Laguz Ranulf has promised to aid in my training, and that shut-eyed fiend, Oscar, continues to improve at an alarming rate! I must train harder!"

"Ranulf said he'd spar with you?"

"Yes. He seemed amused when I challenged him and said he'll teach me his savage and beautiful fighting style."

"Savage…" Lethe began.

"Not that it is a bad thing! Savagery in the battlefield can be useful, and combined with your agility and strength, it makes Gallia a formidable nation with excellent soldiers!"

Lethe decided then, that as idiotic as he was, he really didn't seem as the insulting type.

"Now," Kieran said, "If you'll excuse me, I shall take my leave. I must-"

He was interrupted by a loud howl from somewhere within the forest.

"Sounds like a wolf is nearby," Lethe observed.

"A wolf! Excellent! I will wait for Ranulf by training. I will wrestle that wolf with my bare hands!" He ran in the direction of the forest.

Lethe watched him leave, an amused expression on her face. "He's an idiot," she said to herself. "A soldier with good ideals and morals, but an idiot nonetheless. He is somewhat intriguing though. For a beorc."

Lethe got up, suddenly feeling an odd itch to train.


	3. A Support

**A Support Conversation**

It was tomorrow. Many lives had been lost, but their king was here, so there was no way they would not celebrate victory tomorrow.

These were Lethe's thoughts as she stared at the sky. It been a hard journey, starting from a fort in the vast forest, but the Liberation Army was now at Ashnard's door. Lethe could feel the bloodlust of the soldiers, so the Laguz must be frantic. Not her, though. Hanging around with Ike and his ragtag soldiers seemed to have had an effect on her.

Lethe let out a relaxed sigh. She was not tense in the slightest. She had a good feeling about tomorrow. She shifted slightly on the large branch she had climbed on in order to stare at the sky. Her ears suddenly perked up as she heard two voices coming up the path.

"Nonsense! Coward! Fiend! Traitor!"

Lether rolled her eyes. It was Kieran. And by the way he was speaking, his companion must be…

"I'm serious, Kieran," Oscar sighed. "I don't know if we will be fighting together tomorrow."

"Preposterous! Together, we are unstoppable! No one would split us apart!" Kieran yelled.

Oscar let out another sigh.

"But if we are, how will I motivate myself?" continued the red knight. "AHA! A competition, you shut-eyed man! We shall see how many Daein soldiers each of us can take down!"

"I have to go," Oscar said. "We'll talk later."

Lethe heard footsteps walking away and then Kieran's voice approached her.

"He is truly powerful and noble. Such a waste that he left the Knights. Demon! Traitor!" Kieran said.

He leaned on the trunk of the tree she was on.

"You're contradicting yourself, you know," Lethe said amused.

Kieran jumped and then looked up, spotting her.

"Laguz Lethe! Ah, it speaks of your skill to be able to sneak up upon Crimean Royal Knights, Fifth Platoon, Captain Kieran!"

'_But I didn't…' _Lethe shook her head. There was no point.

"So," she said. "It is tomorrow."

"Yes," Kieran replied, leaning back on the trunk and casting his eyes in the direction of Crimea's capital. "So many soldiers dead, blood spilled, and families torn apart, but it shall all be worth it tomorrow. Crimea will rise again."

Lethe noticed that he was trembling.

"Why are you trembling? Scared?" she asked.

"Excited," Kieran replied, tightening his fist. "Beautiful Crimea will return to the hands of Princess Elincia! The thought of it almost makes me weep with joy!"

Lethe remained quiet for a few moments. The she spoke. "I'm…glad I was part of this."

Kieran remained quiet, for once.

"I've learned a lot from this journey, especially about Beorc. I feel like my eyes have been opened to a different world, especially by Ike." She laughed. "He's an interesting one."

"Ike is powerful, courageous, and a magnificent man," Kieran said. "Why, he might even match me!"

Lethe said nothing to that.

"And I too am glad to have been joined by the Laguz," Kieran continued. "I have learned much from Ranulf, The Hawks, Mordecai, and you!"

Lethe smirked.

"I never did spar with you, did I, Beorc?"

"No," Kieran replied. "Quite the shame indeed! I would have loved to learn your graceful movements!"

"I thought they were savage?"

"Ranulf taught me all about savagery!"

"Hmm…"

Lethe leaped off the tree and began to walks away. She spoke without turning back.

"Don't die out there tomorrow."

Kieran, unknown to her, grinned. "Die? I think not. I doubt there is a solider out there, excluding the Mad King himself, who can stand against the might of my axe!"

"Even so."

"True. I shall not die when I have Crimea's rise to turn my courageous gaze upon. I also ask that you do not meet your end in battle, Lethe!"

"I won't," she said. She was smirking slightly. "I'm looking forward to sparring with you when this is over…Kieran."

What Kieran said in response to that, Lethe never found out (she assumed it was a yes, as they ended up sparring). For when Kieran heard that, he got so excited that he knocked himself out with the tree. How he did it, she'd never figure out.


End file.
